The Pirates Of Penzance
by LuciaBlackTheWolfWitch
Summary: Emma is let out of her indentures of piracy and sets about to destroy the crew she once loved. She falls for an innocent noble woman named Regina and protects her, her sisters, and her father from the raunchy pirates. They plan to battle when a technicality calls her back into her apprenticeship as a pirate where she must leave Regina and her family.
1. Out of My Indentures

The scene starts with pirate crew drinking, playing cards, and celebrating merrily. Their ship sailing the waters peacefully as the sun shone brightly and the baby blue sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky. A young blonde woman of 22 years sat a bit farther from the pirate crew her face despondent of any emotions.

"Land ho!" One of the crew shouted as they anchored to shore.

" Pour, oh, pour the pirate sherry;

Fill, O fill the pirate glass;

And, to make us more than merry,

Let the pirate bumper pass." The crew sang

"For today our pirate 'prentice

Rises from indenture freed;

Strong her arm, and keen her scent is

She's a pirate now indeed!" A handsome blonde man sang proudly as he clapped Emma on the back

"Here's good luck to Emma's ventures!

Emma's out of her indentures." The crew joined in

"Two and twenty, now she's rising,

And alone she's fit to fly,

Which we're bent on signalizing

With unusual revelry." The blonde man named Charming broke in once more.

"Here's good luck to Emma's ventures!

Emma's out of her indentures.

Pour, O pour the pirate sherry,

Fill, O fill the pirate glass;

And, to make us more than merry,

Let the pirate bumper pass." The crew sang

A tall thin but well built brunette woman with wild red streaks in her hair stepped out of the captains quarters and clapped Emma on the back wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to her side. "Yes, Emma, from today you rank as a full-blown member of our band." Ruby said proudly to Emma and her crew.

"Hurrah!" The crew cheered

"My friends, I thank you all, from my heart, for your kindly wishes. Would that I could repay them as they deserve!" Emma said with a bittersweet smile

The crew looked on confused "What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"Today I am out of my indentures, and today I leave you for ever." Emma told them.

Ruby's jaw dropped "But this is quite unaccountable; a keener hand at scuttling a Cunarder or cutting out a P. & O. never shipped a handspike."

"Yes, I have done my best for you. And why? It was my duty under my indentures, and I am the slave of duty." The crew groaned hearing Emma speak once more of her sense of duty. "As a child I was regularly apprenticed to your band. It was through an error - no matter, the mistake was ours, not yours, and I was in honour bound by it." Emma continued.

Charming frowned "An error? What error?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Emma winced "I may not tell you; it would reflect upon my well-loved Ingrid" Emma said as an 47 year old blonde woman walked out of the crews quarters and settled next to young Emma.

"Nay dear master my mind has long been gnawed by the cankering tooth of mystery. Better have it out at once." The elder blonde said.


	2. When Emma Was a Little Lass

Ingrid stood in front of the Pirate King, and her crew. She cleared her throat and began softly

"When Emma was a little lass she proved so brave and daring,

Her father thought he'd 'prentice her to some career seafaring.

I was, alas! her nurserymaid, and so it fell to my lot

To take and bind the promising girl apprentice to a pilot -

A life not bad for a hardy lass, though surely not a high lot,

Though I'm a nurse, you might do worse than make your girl a pilot." She sang. The crew nodded along listening intently.

She cleared her throat and continued

"I was a stupid nurserymaid, on breakers always steering,

And I did not catch the word aright, through being hard of hearing

Mistaking my instructions, which within my brain did gyrate,

I took and bound this promising girl apprentice to a pirate." The King and her crew gasped and oohed at the older blondes mistake. She glared heartily at them but continued on.

"A sad mistake it was to make and doom her to a vile lot.

I bound her to a pirate - you - instead of to a pilot.

I soon found out, beyond all doubt, the scope of this disaster,

But I hadn't the face to return to my place, and break it to my master. A nurserymaid is not afraid of what you people call work, So I made up my mind to go as a kind of piratical maid-of-all-work. And that is how you find me now, a member of your shy lot, Which you wouldn't have found, had she been bound apprentice to a pilot."

She finished her story then turned to Emma and fell to her knees to bed for forgiveness "Pardon Emma. Pardon!" She pleaded.

Emma smiled kindly "Oh rise sweet one I have long since pardoned you" she told the older blonde woman as she helped her to her feet.

"The two words were so much alike" Ingrid said softly.

Emma chuckled "They were. They still are!" She joked, Ingrid chuckled. "Though years have rolled over their heads." She said to Ingrid. She turned to the King and her crew "But this afternoon my obligation ceases. Individually, I love you all with affection unspeakable" Ruby and her crew blushed and awed at the emotion Emma showed to the "But, collectively" she continued "I look upon you with a disgust that amounts to absolute detestation." She said. The crew and King gasped and looked on in horror at Emma's confession. "Oh! pity me, my beloved friends, for such is my sense of duty that, once out of my indentures, I shall feel myself bound to devote myself heart and soul to your extermination!" She finished with tears in her eyes.

Ruby and her crew began to weep for poor young Emma "Poor lass! Poor lass!" They cried.

Ruby wiped away her tears and stepped forward "Emma if you conscientiously feel that it is your duty to destroy us, we cannot blame you for acting on that conviction. Always act in accordance with the dictates of your conscience, my sweet, and chance the consequences." The crew cheered.

"Besides" Charming interrupted "We can offer you but little temptation to remain with us. We don't seem to make piracy pay." He said. Ruby glared darkly at him and Charming quickly added "Oh I'm sure I don't know why" Ruby smiled at the recovery. "But we don't." Charming muttered and once again the smile fell from Ruby's face. She turned to Charming to give him an earful when Emma interrupted.

"Well I know why, but, alas! I mustn't tell you; it wouldn't be right." Emma said with a contemplated look.

Ruby frowned once more "Why not, my sweet? It's only half-past eleven, and you are one of us until the clock strikes twelve." Ruby said quickly, wishing to find out why they weren't the rich pirates they deserved to be.

Charming nodded in agreement "True, and until then you are bound to protect our us." He said

"Here here!" The crew agreed.

Emma sighed "Well, then, it is my duty, as a pirate, to tell you that... you are too tender-hearted." She said. The crew laughed as if it were a joke "For instance, you make a point of never attacking a weaker party than yourselves, and when you attack a stronger party you invariably get thrashed." She told them, the crew murmuring softly.

Ruby frowned "There is some truth to that" she muttered.

Emma nodded then continued "Then, Again, You make it a point of never attacking an Orphan" she said.

Charming gasped "Of course: we are orphans ourselves, and know what it is." He said voice full of sorrow.

Emma chuckled "Yes, but it has got about, and what is the consequence? Every one WE capture says he's an orphan. The last three ships we took proved to be manned entirely by orphans, and so we let them go. One would think that Great Britain's mercantile fleet was recruited solely from her orphan asylums - which we know is not the case.

A woman of Asian decent who was known on the ship for her fighting skill huffed angrily "Well, hang it all! you wouldn't have us absolutely merciless?" Mulan cried the crew shouting in agreement.

Emma sighed once more "There's my problem until twelve o'clock I would, after twelve I wouldn't. Oh was ever a woman placed in so delicate a situation?" She cried to the heavens.

Ingrid cleared her throat and stepped up "And I, your own Ingrid, whom you love so well, and who has won her middle-aged way into your girlish heart, what is to become of her?" Ingrid questioned softly.

Ruby who had never liked Ingrid perked up instantly "Ohhh! She will take you with her." Ruby said quickly, lifting Ingrid and dropping her into Emma's arms as the crowd chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Emma caught her and smiled down looking into the eyes of the blonde woman in her arms. "Well, Ingrid, I feel some difficulty about you. It is true that I admire you very much, but I have been constantly at sea since I was eight years old, and yours is

the only woman's face I have seen during that time other than my own. I... I think it is a sweet face." Emma said with uncertainty.

Ingrid beamed proudly "It is - oh, it is!" She said

Emma smiled "I say I think it is; that is my impression."She corrected "But as I have never had an opportunity of comparing you with other women, it is just possible I may be...mistaken." She said softly not wanting to sound rude.

"True." Ruby whispered to her crew who snickered quietly.

"What a terrible thing it would be if I were to marry this innocent person, and then find out that she is, on the whole...plain" Emma said, lost in her own thoughts.

Ruby laughed once more but then stopped when she saw Emma's look of contemplation. "Oh, Ingrid is very...um...she's...well... um..." Charming who also wanted to be rid of Ingrid clapped Ruby on the back "Well!" she said "Very well indeed." She said snickering through her sentence.

A tall Swedish blonde man with shaggy hair stepped forward with a smirk on his face. His name was Kristoff "Yes, there are the REMAINS of a fine woman about Ingrid." He said seriously though the crew knew it was a joke.

"Do you really think so?" Emma asked with a kind smile.

Kristoff nodded "Indeed I do." He said chuckling to himself.

Emma smiled brightly "Then I will not be so selfish as to take her from you. In justice to her, and in consideration for you sir, I will leave her behind." She said handing Ingrid to Kristoff.

Ruby's face changed quickly at the thought of Ingrid staying "Ooh ah. No, no, no, no Emma, this must not be. We are rough pirates, who lead a rough life, but we are not so utterly heartless as to deprive thee of thy love. I think I am right in saying that there is not one here who would rob thee of this... inestimable... treasure for all the world holds dear." She said the last part sarcastically.

The crew nodded in agreement "Not one!" They all shouted.

Ruby winced at the sound and rubbed her ear "No, I thought there wasn't. Keep thy love, Emma, KEEP thy love!" She said taking Ingrid from Kristoff and handing her back to Emma.

Emma smiled sweetly "You're very good, I'm sure." Ingrid rolled her eyes and went to get her bag.

Ruby smirked and winked at Charming so they could prepare to take off before Emma left Ingrid with them. "Well, it's the top of the tide, and we must be off. Farewell, Emma. When your process of extermination begins, let our deaths be as swift and painless" she winced at the word "As you can conveniently make them." She finished.

"I will!" Emma vowed. "By the love I have for you, I swear it! Would that you could render this extermination unnecessary by accompanying me back to civilization!?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

Ruby shook her head "No, Emma, it cannot be. I don't think much of our profession, but, contrasted with respectability, it is comparatively honest. No, Emma, I shall live and die a Pirate King!" Ruby shouted thrusting her sword into the air with pride.


	3. I am the Pirate King

Ruby cleared her throat and hopped onto one of the rails on the side of the ship holding on to a pole to steady herself and began to sing proudly "Oh, better far to live and die

Under the brave black flag I fly,

Than play a sanctimonious part,

With a pirate head and a pirate heart.

Away to the cheating world go you,

Where pirates all are well-to-do;

But I'll be true to the song I sing,

And live and die a Pirate King.

For I am a Pirate King!

And it is, it is a glorious thing

To be a Pirate King!

For I am a Pirate King!"

The crew began to sing along with their 'King' "You are! Hurrah for the Pirate King!"

"And it is, it is a glorious thing

To be a Pirate King." Ruby added

"It is!

Hurrah for the Pirate King" the crew sang and danced around the ship.

Ruby jumped off the railing pulling her sword proudly as she sword fought with Charming, Mulan, and Kristoff.

"When I sally forth to seek my prey

I help myself in a royal way.

I sink a few more ships, it's true,

Than a well-bred monarch ought to do;

But many a king on a first-class throne,

If he wants to call his crown his own,

Must manage somehow to get through

More dirty work than ever I do" Ruby ducked as Mulan swiped at her with the sword. As she ducked she kicked Kristoff's legs out from under him and chuckled as he fell. She kicked his sword away and jumped back up. She continued to fight Mulan and Charming. Charming tried to rush forward with his sword but Ruby spun him around and used him as a shield to disarm Mulan who then fell to the ground with Kristoff. She then spun Charming back around and elbowed him in the gut making him clutch his stomach and fall. She kicked his sword away his sword.

She stood over the three pirates I triumph, grinning proudly. "For I am a Pirate King!

And it is, it is a glorious thing

To be a Pirate King!

For I am a Pirate King!"

Charming, Mulan, and Kristoff smiled from where the were on the floor of the ship "You are!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!" They sang

Ruby chuckled proudly shouted "And it is, it is a glorious thing

To be a Pirate King." She proclaimed.

"It is!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!" The crew finished proudly.

Ruby walked Ingrid and Emma off the ship and bowed to Emma kissing her hand and waffling her eyebrows. The ran back to the ship and as it began to sail away she took off her hat waving it in the air to Emma who waved back with a grin.


	4. You Have Deceived Me

Ingrid watched the ship set sail as she stayed with Emma "Oh, take me with you! I cannot live if I am left behind." She cried falling g into Emma's arms.

Emma frowned "Ingrid, I will be quite candid with you. You are very dear to me, as you know, but I must be circumspect. You see, you are considerably older than I. A a lady of twenty-one usually looks for someone of seventeen and older." Said Emma softly.

Ingrid frowned "A wife of seventeen!?" She questioned. "You will find me a wife of a thousand!" She proclaimed proudly.

Emma sighed "No, but I shall find you a wife of forty-seven, and that is quite enough. Ingrid, tell me candidly and without reserve: compared with other women - how are you?" She asked hesitantly.

Ingrid smiled "I will answer you truthfully, master - I have a slight cold, but otherwise I am quite well." She said seriously, trying to distract Emma from leaving her.

Emma chuckled softly "I am sorry for your cold, but I was referring rather to your personal appearance. Compared with other women, are you...beautiful?" She asked softly I am sorry for your cold, but I was referring rather to your personal

appearance. Compared with other women, are you...beautiful?" Emma asked shyly she trusted Ingrid enough to believe her.

Ingrid smiled bashfully "I have been told so, dear master." She said in reminiscence.

Emma cleared her throat "Ah, but lately?" She asked.

Ingrid frowned softly "Oh, no; years and years ago."

Emma nodded "Oh. What do you think of yourself?" She asked while in deep thought.

Ingrid smiled sneakily "It is a delicate question to answer, but I think I am a fine woman." She said sweetly bathing her eyelashes at Emma.

Emma nodded once more "That is your candid opinion?" She asked.

Ingrid nodded with pride "Yes, I should be deceiving you if I told you otherwise." She said.

Emma smiled brightly "Thank you, Ingrid. I believe you, for I am sure you would not practice on my inexperience." She said, happily believing her well loved nanny. "I wish to do the right thing, and if - I say if - you are really a fine woman, your age shall be no obstacle to our union!" She said throwing her arms out in pride. She smiled at Ingrid in the most charming way until she heard a chorus of wondrously beautiful voices in the distance. "Hark! Surely I hear voices! Who has ventured to approach our all but inaccessible lair?" She wondered as she leaned against the large sign with the huge words "PIRATE LAIR HERE" With an arrow pointing to the cove. "Can it be Coast guard? No, it doesn't sound like the Coast guard." She wondered allowed as she ran over to hide behind the hill to see where the voices were coming from.

Ingrid frowned as she too heard the voices "Confusion! it is the voices of young maidens! If she should see them I am lost!" She thought to herself.

Emma was looking off in the distance when she saw the 4 beautiful women. A thin sun tanned girl with curly auburn colored hair lead the group, behind her a pale girl with short raven hair and brown eyes, and a thin freckle face redhead with bright green eyes. Emma's jaw dropped "By all that's marvellous, a bevy of beautiful maidens!" She cried.

Ingrid's frown deepened "Lost! lost! lost!" She thought.

Emma smiled in dumbstruck awe "How lovely, how surpassingly lovely is the plainest of them! What grace - what delicacy - what refinement!" She said as her heart rate sped up. And Ingrid - Ingrid told me she was the most beautiful!" She said in horror of the fact that her beloved Ingrid had lied to her.

Emma turned to Ingrid angrily " Oh, false one, you have deceived me!" She cried

"I have deceived you?" Ingrid asked innocently.

Emma frowned "Yes, deceived me!" Emma shouted denouncing the older blonde.

"You told me you were fair as gold!" Emma cried

"And, master, am I not so?" Ingrid replied wildly

"And now I see you're plain and old." Emma sang

"I'm sure I'm not a jot so." The older blonde said.

Emma looked at her, the betrayal written upon her face "Upon my innocence you play." She whispered.

"I'm not the one to plot so." She said cupping Emma's cheek gently.

Emma glared and pushed Ingrid's hand away "Your face is lined, your hair is grey." She ground out

"It's gradually got so." Ingrid promised.

"Faithless woman, to deceive me,

I who trusted so!" Emma shouted

"Master, master, do not leave me!

Hear me, ere you go!" Ingrid cried

"Faithless woman!"

"Master, master!"

"Faithless woman!"

"Master, master, "Faithless woman

Do not leave me. To deceive me,

Hear me, ere you go! I who trusted so!

Master, master, Faithless woman

Do not leave me. To deceive me,

Hear me, ere you go" I who trusted so!"

Ingrid cried Emma shouted back at the same time.

"My love without reflecting,

Oh, do not be rejecting!

Take a maiden tender - her affection raw and green,

At very highest rating,

Has been accumulating

Summers seventeen - summers seventeen." Ingrid cried as she sang.

"Don't, beloved master, "Yes, your former master

Crush me with disaster. Saves you from disaster.

What is such a dower to the Your love would be uncomfortably dower I have here? fervid, it is clear

My love unabating If, as you are stating

Has been accumulating It's been accumulating

47 year - 47 year!" 47 year - 47 year!"

They sang at the same time arguing with one another.

Emma's fury built quickly and she spun to face Ingrid "I renounce thee. Leave oh faithless woman for you have deceived me and I shan't trust you any further!" She shouted.

Ingrid left in despair off to find the pirates of penzance and rejoin their crew.

Emma sighed and turned back to where she heard the maidens voices "What shall I do? Before these gentle maidens I dare not show in this alarming costume!" She said looking down at her leather pants, boots, white shirt and pirate jacket. She took off her sailors hat and removed the golden earring from right ear. "No, no, I must remain in close concealment. Until I can appear in decent clothing!" She cried. She ran to hide in a cave near byt as the maidens appear climbing over the rocks. And walking into the cove and closer to the water. Emma watched on from afar.


	5. Climbing Over Rocky Mountain

Belle, Snow, and Aurora walked happily, each wearing a different colored dress, their hair done up for a day out with father. Each maiden carried an umbrella so as not too burn in the afternoon sun.

"Climbing over rocky mountain,

Skipping rivulet and fountain,

Passing where the willows waver

Passing where the willows quiver

By the ever-rolling river,

Swollen with the summer rain;

Threading long and leafy mazes

Dotted with unnumbered daisies,

Scaling rough and rugged passes,

Climb the hardy little lasses,

Till the bright sea-shore they gain!

Scaling rough and rugged passes

Climb the hardy little lasses

Till the bright sea-shore they gain!" The three fair maidens sang as they walked through the rocky terrain.

Belle smiled and from the front of the group she began to sing "Let us gaily tread the measure,

Make the most of fleeting leisure,

Hail it as a true ally,

Though it perish by-and-by."

The other girls smiled and sang "Hail it as a true ally,

Though it perish by-and-by."

Belle continued to sing "Every moment brings a treasure

Of its own especial pleasure;

Though the moments quickly die,

Greet them gaily as they fly."

"Though the moments quickly die

Greet them gaily as they fly" the other two sang

Snow began to sing with a smile as they made it to the shore.

"Far away from toil and care,

Revelling in fresh sea-air,

Here we live and reign alone

In a world that's all our own.

Here, in this our rocky den,

Far away from mortal men,

We'll be queens, and make decrees –

They may honour them who please" she sang sweetly

"We'll be queens and make decrees–

They may honour them who please" Belle and Aurora sang.

"Let us gaily tread the measure,

Make the most of fleeting leisure,

Hail it as a true ally,

Though it perish by-and-by." They girls sang as they skipped closer to the water.

"What a picturesque spot! I wonder where we are!" Snow wondered as they stopped near the shore line where the coves sand we met the warm waters of the ocean.

"And I wonder where Papa is. We have left him ever so far behind." Belle said, the worry evident in her face.

"Oh, he will be here presently! Remember poor Papa is not as young as we are, and we came over a rather difficult country." Aurora told her patting her sister gently on the back to comfort her.

"But how thoroughly delightful it is to be so entirely alone! Why, in all probability we are the first human beings who ever set foot on this enchanting spot." Snow said in excitement.

"Except the mermaids – Why it's the very place for mermaids." Aurora said dreamily.

"Who are only human beings down to the waist!" Snow interrupted.

Belle hated to interrupt their bickering but Snow had a point "And who can't be said strictly to set foot anywhere. Tails they may, but feet they cannot." She told Aurora gently who pouted.

"But what shall we do until Papa and the servants arrive with the

luncheon?" Snow questioned.

"We are quite alone, and the sea is as smooth as glass. Suppose we take off our shoes and stockings and paddle?" Belle said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, yes! The very thing!" Aurora and Snow giggled as they began to take off their shoes.


	6. Stop, Ladies Pray!

Emma blushed brightly as the beautiful maidens began to take off their shoes. She stepped out of the cave, feeling it was her duty to let the women know they weren't alone. "Stop, Ladies pray!" She said.

The 3 girls gasped and hopped away "A stranger!" They cried.

Emma cleared her throat shyly as she stood by awkwardly "I had intended not to intrude myself upon your notice in this effective but alarming costume. But under these peculiar circumstances, it is my bounden duty to inform you that your proceedings will not be unwitnessed!" She said.

"But who are you ma'am? Speak!" Belle said firmly as her and her sisters hopped away from the intruding woman.

"I am a pirate!" Emma cried in shame.

"A pirate! Horror!" The three beauties cried recoiling from the blonde woman.

Emma frowned deeply "Ladies, do not shun me! This evening I renounce my vile profession; And, to that end, O pure and peerless maidens!Oh, blushing buds of ever-blooming beauty! I, sore at heart, implore your kind assistance." Emma pleaded.

"How pitiful her tale." Snow said with tears shimmering in her eyes as she sat on the rocks nearby.

"How rare her beauty." Bella added, Aurora nodding in agreement as they sat on the rocks next to their sister.

"How pitiful her tale, how rare her beauty" the three sang in unison.

Emma smiled shyly and kneeled in front of the rocks near Bella and Aurora. She smiled charmingly and began to sing

"Oh, is there not one maiden breast

Which does not feel the moral beauty

Of making worldly interest

Subordinate to sense of duty?

Who would not give up willingly

All matrimonial ambition,

To rescue such a one as I

From her unfortunate position?" She crooned sweetly to the women.

Aurora and Bella got lost in the beautiful song leaning closer to the blonde as she sang as if in a trance. Once they realized what they blonde had sang they shook their heads to clear their minds then replied "Alas! there's not one maiden breast

Which seems to feel the moral beauty

Of making worldly interest

Subordinate to sense of duty!"

Emma frowned then turned and began singing beautifully to Snow "Oh, is there not one maiden here

Whose homely face and bad complexion

Have caused all hope to disappear

Of ever winning some affection?

To such an one, if such there be,

I swear by Heaven's arch above you,

If you will cast your eyes on me,

However plain you be – I'll love you!" She sang, holding out the notes and taking the woman's hand as a last resort. Emma most definitely did not want to be stuck married to the plain woman but she needed to get married to stand a chance in their society.

Aurora and Belle pulled their sister closer to them and the 3 sang

"Alas! there's not one maiden here

Whose homely face and bad complexion

Have caused all hope to disappear

Of ever winning some affection!" They replied. Belle and Aurora glared at Snow both thinking that if they couldn't have the pirate then neither could the ever plain Snow White.

Emma frowned "Not one?" She sang in despair.

"No, no-not one." They replied

"Not one?" She tried again

"No, no-" they began but then their forth sister entered. The fairest of them all.

"Yes, one" she sang smoothly.


	7. Poor Wandering One

The three maidens looked up quickly to where their sister stood on the rocks "Tis 'Gina!" They cried

"Yes, tis Regina." She sang smoothly. She looked at her sisters with distaste. 'How dare they judge this beautiful woman for things she cannot control, how dare they not feel it's their duty to help her' she seethed.

She slowly began stepping down from the rocks where the had sat and listened to the blondes tragic tale " Oh, sisters, deaf to pity's name,

For shame!

It's true that she has gone astray,

But pray

Is that a reason good and true

Why you

Should all be deaf to pity's name?"

Aurora, Bella, and Snow glared at their perfect sister " The question is, had she not been

A thing of beauty,

Would she be swayed by quite as keen

A sense of duty?" They whispered to eachother.

"For shame." Regina hissed at her sisters "for shame, for shame." She sang beautifully and the blonde woman couldn't help be taken with the dark woman's absolute breathtaking beauty.

Emma froze where she was, still kneeling in the sand as Regina glided gracefully towards her. Regina kneeled in the sand, tucking her legs gently under herself. She cupped Emma's cheek gently and began to sing softly " Poor wandering one!

Though thou hast surely strayed,

Take heart of grace,

Thy steps retrace,

Poor wandering one!

Poor wandering one!

If such poor love as mine

Can help thee find

True peace of mind –

Why, take it, it is thine!

"Take heart; no danger lowers; Take any heart-but ours!" Belle, Aurora, and Snow interrupted.

"Take heart, fair days will shine;

Take any heart – take mine!" Regina sang.

The three other sisters frowned "Take heart; no danger lowers; Take any heart-but ours!" They sang together.

"Take heart, fair days will shine;

Take any heart-take mine!" Regina repeated sweetly as Emma's smile brightened and she scooted closer to the brunette.

"Take heart; no danger lowers; Take any heart-but ours!" The three sang together again.

Regina glared at her sisters then looked into Emma's eyes "Take heart, fair days will shine

Take any heart, take mine." She sang to her, meaning every word.

"Poor wandering one

Though thou hast surely strayed

Take heart of grace, thy steps retrace

Poor wandering one" she cooed to the blonde woman.

"Poor wandering one

Poor wandering one" the three sisters mocked

"Take heart, take heart"

"Take mine." Regina sang

"Take any heart but ours"

"Take mine"

"

Take heart, take heart"

"Take mine"

"Take heart, no danger lowers

Take any heart but ours

Take heart, take heart

Take any heart but ours" the three sang.

Regina glared at her sisters and began vocalizing to drown them out.

Take heart" "Take mine" Regina and her sisters sang at the same time.


	8. How Beautifully Blue The Sky

Regina smiled at Emma and the two began whispering to eachother, getting to know one another better though they were both sure they were in love.

The three sisters glared and walked away from the two nauseating love birds. Belle gestured to her sisters who formed a semicircle around her " What ought we to do,

Gentle sisters, say?

Propriety, we know,

Says we ought to stay;

While sympathy exclaims,

"Free them from your tether –

Play at other games –

Leave them here together." Bella sings quietly.

"Her case may, any day,

Be yours, my dear, or mine.

Let her make her hay

While the sun doth shine.

Let us compromise" Aurora said thinking of a plan

"Our hearts are not of leather" Snow added with a nod.

"Let us shut our eyes,

And talk about the weather." Aurora said giddily.

"Yes, yes, let's talk about the weather." They sang together.

They stood together playing a three way clapping game " How beautifully blue the sky,

The glass is rising very high,

Continue fine I hope it may,

And yet it rained but yesterday.

Tomorrow it may pour again

(I hear the country wants some rain),

Yet people say, I know not why,

That we shall have a warm July.

Tomorrow it may pour again

(I hear the country wants some rain),

Yet people say, I know not why,

That we shall have a warm July.

Tomorrow it may pour again" They sang repeatedly as they walked a bit closer to Emma and Regina to watch them.

Regina smiled as she sat with Emma's arm around her shoulder cuddling into the blondes side " Did ever maiden wake

From dream of homely duty,

To find her daylight break

With such exceeding beauty?

Did ever maiden close

Her eyes on waking sadness,

To dream of such exceeding gladness?" She sang as she studied every inch of Emma's face in case meeting her had been some kind of beautiful dream.

Emma smiled at the brunette in her arms "Ah yes! Ah yes! This is exceeding gladness."

The girls stood a few feet away from them, leaning in to hear their conversation better while continuing their game and their idle chatting "How beautifully blue the sky,

The glass is rising very high,

Continue fine I hope it may,

And yet it rained but yesterday.

Tomorrow it may pour again

(I hear the country wants some rain),

Yet people say, I know not why,

That we shall have a warm July.

Tomorrow it may pour again

(I hear the country wants some rain),

Yet people say, I know not why,

That we shall have a warm July.

Tomorrow it may pour again"

"Did ever pirate roll

Her soul in guilty dreaming,

And wake to find that soul

With peace and virtue beaming?" Emma sang while nuzzling Regina's cheek gently making the brunette giggle. The sound was music to Emma's ears.

"How beautifully blue the sky,

The glass is rising very high,

Continue fine I hope it may,

And yet it rained but yesterday.

Continue fine I hope it may,

And yet it rained but yesterday.

"Did ever maiden wake, "Did ever pirate loathed,

From dream of homely duty Forsake her hideous mission

To find her daylight break To find himself betrothed

With such exceeding beauty! To lady of position!

Ah yes! Ah yes! Ah yes! Ah yes!

Ah yes!" Ah yes!"

They all sang at the same time.


End file.
